edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Incendiary Core
General information }})]] Incendiary Core is required to build and upgrade Incendiary Turrets, Sniper Turrets, Heavyweight Turrets, Anti-Tank Turret, Corrosive Turrets, and upgrade other defensive turrets after Level 9. This can be won by Zoot's Loot, Defense Simulator, Salvage Boxes, Zoot's Jackpot and Incendiary Boxes; or awarded for the Level-7 Command Center Mission and Incendiary Turret build Mission, or finishing in the appropriate position in a Sector's Player Tournament. Buying a Incendiary Rack gives you 5 Incendiary Cores for the price of 4. The Incendiary Core can also be used to craft the Cerulean Fireproof Shield part in the Engineering Lab. Original555555.jpg|from Zoot's Loot, original Ew_incendiaryturret6.png|from Zoot's Loot I_core_in_sim.png|from a 3-star sim Ic2x.png|from a 2-star sim. Sales Incendiary Core/2013#Sales Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) Promotions Incendiary Core/2013#Promotions Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2014 Jan 13 13:30 (1d) The Box of Fire Platinum Deal Day!, 2014 Jan 27 18:00 (1d) Decimation Crate 2014 Feb 9 9:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 14:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 14:00 (1d) The Box of Fire!, 2014 Mar 1 9:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 Mar 10; Mar 16 10:00 (1d2h); May 25 17:00 (1d16h); Jun 1 16:00 (1d); Jun 30 12:00 (22h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 10:00 (2d) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 28 13:00 (1d4h); Aug 21 8:00 (1d2h) Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2014 Apr 3 15:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 15 10:00 (1d) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 30 15:00 (1d2h) Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 May 1 13:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 May 5 12:00 (1d) Decimation Crate and Decimation MB Sale!, 2014 May 18 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d); Jul 5 18:00 (23h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h); Oct 25 12:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 Jun 20 11:00 (1d1h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 17:00 (1d) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Jul 8 10:00 (1d5h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 19 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 26 8:00 (1d6h); Aug 12 15:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 22 8:00 (1d7h) Millennium Module SALE!, 2014 Jul 29 14:00 (1d3h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 31 8:00 (30d6h) The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 Jul 31 17:00 (23h) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Aug 13 0:00 (23h59m) Win the Level 18 Ruby Armor!, 2014 Aug 13 8:00 (1d4h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 15 (16 0:00) (23h59m) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Aug 23 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 24 0:00 (23h59m) The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2014 Aug 31 (Sep 1 0:00) (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Sep 1 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 5 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 13 12:00 (1d) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Sep 16 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 22 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Sep 24 12:00 (1d) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 3 8:00 (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 12 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Oct 14 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Bonus!, 2014 Oct 16 15:30 (1d30m) Destruction Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 18 (19 0:00) (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 21 10:00 (1d) Decimation Crate SALE + BONUS!, 2014 Oct 25 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Sale + BONUS!, 2014 Oct 26 16:00 (1d) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Oct 28 16:00 (1D) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Nov 4 10:00 (1d) Category:Defense Category:Store